Crazy Girl
by lilbitjrfan8
Summary: One-shot. Jude and Tommy ended up together after the finaly and have been living together for a while. one night they have a fight, will they be ok?


**AN: this is just a one shot that came to my mind when I heard this song, I've never done a fanfic for this show but seeing as it is my favorite show ever I decided that it was time to lol. Well this is just assuming that Jude and Tommy had ended up together and they've been living together for a while. While at a business type party that Darius made them go to, Tommy's ex Sandra shows up and soon Tommy gets distracted. Jude gets jealous and leaves without Tommy even noticing, then a little later he realizes she's gone and goes to the house looking for her. That's where this story picks up.**

**The song in this chapter is 'Crazy girl' by The Eli Young band.**

**I hope you like it, please R&R : )**

"She was all over you Tommy!" Jude yelled, "Don't play stupid with me!"

"Jude what do you want me to say? Yea ok she was, but I ignore it, I'm use to girls throwing themselves at me. What I don't get is why your so pissed at me for something she did." He retorted his voice getting louder to match hers

"Because it wasn't just some random girl! It was one of your exes and you were leading her on!"

"I was not!"

"Really? Then what do you call laughing at her stupid come ons, agreeing to go out with her next week and you letting her follow you around like some lost freaking puppy? Does she even know you have a girlfriend Tom?" he knew it was bad if she was calling him Tom she always called him Tommy unless she was pissed.

"Is that what this was about? Because I didn't introduce her to you? News flash we are in pretty much every tabloid at least once a week how would she not know?"

"That's not the point Tom!"

"Then what is?"

"Did you even notice I was gone or were you too distracted by her chest?" the look on his face told her the answer, "I knew it!"

"I noticed!"

"When? Oh right when Sadie came looking for me and figured I would be with you! But of course you were too distracted with your ex!" Sadie had called earlier and told her that Tommy hadn't even known she was gone so to pretty much call him out on it she pretended she didn't know that Jude had left and asked him where she was, of course he didn't know and left about half an hour later to come looking for her. Tommy in a moment of stupidity just had to go say the worst thing possible.

"I was busy Jude, I'm sorry I didn't have enough time to feed your ego, some of us actually had to work tonight." He instantly regretted it but knew it was too late from the look on her face.

"I don't need you to feed my ego! But seeing as we went to the party together and seeing as we're kid of in a relationship, I would have at least expected you to know that I left the party 2 hours ago!" Tommy knew if they kept going like this things would end up way worse than they started, so he went and grabbed his jacket and put it back on.

"Where are you going?" she asked in a small, shocked voice. She knew that they were pushing each others buttons but she didn't expect him to leave.

"Out." He said roughly grabbing his keys.

"Are you coming back?" but he didn't answer just walked out the door. As soon as she heard the door she leaned against the wall and sank down. She just sat there in shock until the tears started falling. She knew she shouldn't have gotten so mad, she knew he wasn't interested in his ex, but it was her stupid insecurities coming out yet again. What she didn't get was why he left. Why didn't he just let them argue it out as usual? '_Because he's tired of dealing with your childish insecurities' _she thought to herself. _Do you really expect him to keep coming back just so you can keep arguing? _No she really didn't and she knew it was all her fault that he left and if he didn't come back, then it was all on her. She just saw there for what seemed like hours crying and telling herself it wasn't over and that he'd be back soon, eventually around midnight he came in.

He saw her sitting with her knees to her chest with her head on her knees and knew she was crying. He figured she had been there since he left. He walked over and she lifted her head but what surprised him was the look on her face, it was almost as if she didn't expect him to come back at all. He leaned down and grabbed her hands pulling her up. She went to say something but he silenced her by putting his finger to her lips. He pulled her over to the couch, grabbed his acoustic guitar that he had left in there from earlier and sat beside her.

"When I left earlier I got inspired, I went to the rehearsal space and wrote this for you, " he said as he began to strum the guitar.

**Baby why you wanna cry?  
>You really oughta know that I<br>Just have to walk away sometimes  
>We're gonna do what lovers do<br>We're gonna have a fight or two  
>But I ain't ever changin' my mind<strong>

**Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
>And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere<br>Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
>Have I told you lately?<br>I love you like crazy, girl**

**Wouldn't miss a single day  
>I'd probably just fade away<br>Without you, I'd lose my mind  
>Before you ever came along<br>I was livin' life all wrong  
>Smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine<strong>

**Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
>And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere<br>Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
>Have I told you lately?<br>I love you like crazy, girl**

**Crazy girl**

**Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
>And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere<br>Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
>Have I told you lately,<br>I love you like**

**Crazy, girl, don't you know that I love you?  
>And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere<br>Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
>Have I told you lately?<br>I love you like crazy, girl**

**Like crazy  
>Crazy girl<br>Like crazy  
>Crazy girl<br>Like crazy**

As he finished she had tears welling up in her eyes. But yet again before she could say anything Tommy put the guitar on the ground and started talking.

"I'm sorry Jude. I did a lot of stupid things tonight. The truth is I noticed a little before Sadie talked to me that you weren't there, I didn't know where you had gone, if you had actually left the building or not but every time I tried to go look for you Darius would make me go talk to someone else to promote your album. I should have went to look for you the moment that I noticed you were gone, and it shouldn't have taken me so long to notice that you had left. And as for Sandra I'm not interested in her what so ever in fact I gave her the wrong number when she said she'd call me so we could get together for lunch next week. And I'm really sorry for what I said earlier, I shouldn't have said that, I didn't even mean it. I love you."

As soon as he quit talking she pretty much tackled him in a hug. She already had tears running down her face from his speech but more started flowing as she started talking. She kept hugging him but turned her face so that that the top half was buried in the crook of his neck but the bottom half wasn't covered so he could still hear her.

"You shouldn't be apologizing it was all me, I overreacted and let my stupid insecurities get to me. I'm m so sorry when you left I figured I had finally pushed you to your limits and I was scared you wouldn't come back, not that I could blame you.." he cut her off, and leaned back so he could look into her eyes

"I'm not going anywhere Jude. Nothing you could ever say or do would make me leave. Yes we may push each others buttons like crazy but that's just how we are. I love you girl, and your pretty much stuck with me for life." He said with a smile. When he said that Judes face lit up, she smiled like she had just won the lottery, which to her she kinda did, she got Tommy and that's even better.

"Sounds like I'll have a pretty amazing life," she said leaning in to kiss him, right before their lips met she paused, "I love you too Quincy."


End file.
